Rising Action/Transcript
Lt. Davis: As much as I hate using Hyperion tech, that core you brought us earlier is nearly burnt up. Why doncha pop it out? (Vault Hunter removes the old power core.) Lt. Davis: Now, shove in that new core you found harder than a shiv into a Truxican's sternum. Sorry -- old Crimson Lance saying. (Vault Hunter installs the Hyperion power core.) Lt. Davis: Okay, I think we are in bus-- Lt. Davis: What the hell -- Handsome Jack: Hey, you know, I think it's finally time to tell you that little secret. Handsome Jack: Angel's working for me. Angel: ...Lowering Sanctuary's shields, Jack. Angel: Executing phase shift. (Hyperion power core goes off in cloud of sparks.) Lt. Davis: That's not a power core. Raiders, the shields are down, the shields -- Handsome Jack: Nicely done, Angel! Now -- let's kill ourselves some Vault Hunters. Roland: What the hell? Did something just get through the shield? Scooter: Shield's down, Roland! Oh, man, somebody start getting everybody underground. (As mortars rain down on Sanctuary) Lilith: Everybody! I've got a really bad idea! Scooter, get Sanctuary in the air! Roland, get me some Eridium! Scooter: Pretty sure we can't do that without killing, I don't know, everyone in the city. It ain't ready to fly, Lily! Roland: You've got your orders, Scooter -- MOVE! Scooter: Meet me in the center of town, now! I'ma need your help real bad! (Vault Hunter meets Scooter in the center of town) Scooter: Okay, if we cycle the ignition primers... shoot, it'll get us somewhere! (Vault Hunter runs over and cycles one of the primers) Scooter: Alright, I got this one -- all's you gotta do is hit the last switch! (Vault Hunter cycles the last primer) Scooter: Alright, we're primed! Everybody get ready! (As the structure in the center of town shakes and rumbles) Roland: Ah, you son of a... Roland: I'm pinned, soldier -- I can't get the Eridium to Lilith! Get to me, quick! Lilith: I need that Eridium! Get to Roland! Lilith: Get moving or we're dead! Handsome Jack: You only survived our train ride together because I wanted you to. Five years ago, Roland and his friends opened the Vault because Angel and I tricked them into doing it. Everything you Vault Hunters have ever done -- it's all part of my plan. I'm such a rock star. (Vault Hunter gets to Roland who is pinned down by some debris) Roland: Don't worry about me! Grab as much Eridium as you can carry. Get it to Lilith! (Vault Hunter grabs the Eridium) Lilith: You've got the Eridium? I need it -- get to the center of town! (Vault Hunter runs to the center of town and meets Lilith) (If the Vault Hunter doesn't give the Eridium to Lilith right away) Lilith: Gimme the Eridium! (Vault Hunter gives the Eridium to Lilith) Lilith: I've never used this much. You might wanna hang onto something. (As Lilith uses the Eridium to increase her power, everything is engulfed in a blinding light and the Vault Hunter suddenly appears on the road to Sanctuary) Lilith: Sorry, kid. That was an accident. I'll see you on the other side, though, I promise. Hit it, Scooter! Scooter: Ha ha! Man, this is one of them moments. (Deep breath) CATCH A RIIIIDE!!! (Sanctuary lifts into the air) Handsome Jack: That's the best you got? A flying city? What could you chumps POSSIBLY have that makes you think you've got a chance against me? Roland: A Siren. Lilith: 'Sup. (Sanctuary vanishes in a flash of light) Handsome Jack: Hunh. (Objective update: Leave Sanctuary) Angel: I know you're angry at me right now, but we don't have a lot of time. I'll explain everything -- just get to The Fridge -- it's the only way to reach the Highlands. I detect Lilith might have phased your city there. (Vault Hunter enters Three Horns Divide) Handsome Jack: I love the way you Vault Hunters just up and trusted Angel. Never occurred to you that she was working for me, did it? I did the same thing to the last four Vault Hunters, but I'll be entirely honest -- tricking you guys this time? Way funnier. (Vault Hunter proceeds to Three Horns Valley) Handsome Jack: Hey, thanks for taking the bait and grabbing that power core. It was hard to concentrate on charging the Vault Key, what with Roland's buddies attacking my Eridium mines. (As the Vault Hunter proceeds to the entrance to The Fridge) Angel: You'll be able to reconnect with your friends after you get through The Fridge. (Vault Hunter turns in the mission) Angel: We're not friends anymore, are we? Category:Transcripts